Tales that bind us:Lost Weaknesses
by coolcat12345
Summary: Listen to tales, and what they have to say how they became who are they now.


Well, I decided to take little break from my main story"I do not give up for i wish to win" and make a series of 11 oneshots, connecting our favorite childhood tales with Shaman King using for yourself.

Tales.

Stories.

Legends.

Myths.

Everybody had learn and warn, or of us are most popular have little,yet lot in common.

We all suffered, even if we all didn't deserve that.

We all stayed strong, and came out as winners.

And we all knew one man, althought that was unknown to every man, alive and dead, the one known as Hao Asakura.

_We learned from him,with him and in turn he learned from us._

Oh,this may surprise you and start questions about our identity, why you never heard of us, but oh, you did.

17th century,Germany

Skin white as snow,hair black as ebony,lips red as for beauty by her own mother, under information of mirror so she had to hide with dwarves,but fell in deep sleep because of an apple.

**" **Howcould I expect something like that, to fall into coma because of apple, especially when she tasted half of it?"

11th century, France

Traded her life and freedom,for father who stole rose on her behalf, to live and even frend love that bloomed and so stayed,traped between family and love,she wanted to make amends and see them again.

"I gave promise and got one,I had trust and lost it, but repaired it again and realised that looks don't matter."

15th century,Germany

Girl with long hair and beautifull voice,trapped in tower without without windows,or doors but for one small at she wore in braids but for one small occasion when she let it loose, to wrap around hook and use as rope, to pull up hag who kept her imprisioned.

"She was bad parent but better than my "true parents", who stole from her garden because of envy at products of her hard work, and sold me for _**salad**_."

12th century,Germany again

Girl who played with golden ball,but lost it in well,cried loud enough to call frog from pitied her and decided to help,to dive and return ball,but with promise strange even for him.

"I was disgusted to let him to live with me, so I escaped but he followed,forced me to fulfill it and in meantime I was happy to do it.

13th century,Russia

Went in woodds with friends,9 court ladies that followed her,unwillingly but bound by orders and they met man very strange, who took interest in her not for love but for kingdom,so she rejected him and sealed their fates.

"For he was like me a shaman,man of spirits and magic, who turned us in birds and tormented us."

14th century,Italy

Cursed and blessed, on her christening not long after birth, for one guest forgotten and was true tempting of fate by fools, call for curse and revenge,because forgotten was one who angered easiest is.

"At first death at peak of life, altered into sleep of 100 years, never aging among rose hedge."

10th century, China

Girl about whom we now speak is unlike rest of stories, vital but not most impotant, for it follows her and street rat,charmed not by riches given by spirits called Jinnies, but love with which he adorned her.

"I knew his past not but that did not matter,even after I found out at worst possible way, so even in slavery I loved him.

16th century,Denmark

Girl who comes next is contradicting really to all of us,curious yet quiet,hoping to leave magic of sea and see love and soul,she traded voice for legs, beautifull one fo bloody wounds.

"This may surprise you as human you are, but grass-sea or land's is truly always greener on other side, so even if I miss I do not regret."

From **him we** learned.

10th century,Russia

Her stepfamily got rid of fire and light,sent her in search for one,to witch in hopes of getting she came back without scratch , with gift they seeked,fire in talking skull.

With him I learned.

"Be careful what you wish for,as somebody may lurk in darkness and hear you, and then wish will be fullfilled."

Girl who was casted into cinders by those that should have cared,made slave in her own house, forced to work for no friends but for rodents and birds, helped by lady armed, with pumpkins and one stick, went to ball and lost slipper.

"To this day I do not understand importance of that one little detail,because even if that changed and saved my life,that was only one unimportant shoe."

From her he learned.

Some say fate brought us together, but the three who spin it are smarter than to connect us, if they wish to survive that was woman, beautifull,powerful,strong,majestic,royal,smart,wise,creative,selfless and of course manipulative, one of those to whom our tales belong,Queen theirs,followed by mist and northern lights, who brought us together for her plan(s).

"Who other?" She asks,laughing.

And now,time came.

To find others and unite.

Third time, as it goes in tales that bind us.

Should I make this crossover?

Fifth story is Swan Lake, seventh Alladin, and ninth Vasilisa the Beautifull.

Woman is Titania from my story mentioned in beginning.


End file.
